


kiss & Sleep

by loveyourdj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: 私设捏造、NC-17又名《要谈恋爱就从接吻开始》





	kiss & Sleep

【1】

“唔嗯……啊哈……轻、轻一点！”

 

粗喘着气，湿润的泪水模糊了他的视野，身下越发激烈的顶撞让他全身克制不住的颤慄。已经如此发酸发麻，还是依旧不减缓力道，仿佛要将他弄到支离破碎才肯罢休。

 

该死，到底为什么会发展成这样？他用那几乎糊成一团的脑子努力思考，却一遍遍被男孩的恶劣给逼得思绪变成羽毛般轻飘飘飞走。

 

喉咙乾得不象话，完全无法很好发出声音，只能闷闷哼哼的。看着压在自己身上的金发男孩他很气恼，气得只能张嘴用力咬住对方的肩头，听见对方的惊呼声才能使他稍微泄愤。

 

不过他一时得势很快就被男孩给夺去，对方对折起他的双腿，极尽的压到胸口，几乎是把他整个人都折成小小一团。他不能说这姿势有多舒服，但这姿势让男孩可以更加深入他体内。

 

所以当顶端戳进到过去几小时内从没进入过的深处时，他几乎是用哑着的嗓子在惨叫。

 

好吧，有可能对于男孩而言刚才那叫声并不是惨叫，而是爽到极致的呻吟，不然他也不会看见那抹银灰的眸子裏有种异样的光彩闪过。  
再加上随即而来的猛烈抽送，不知何时对方把他的屁股抬得高高的，每一下都像似要把阴囊也一同塞进去那样用力。

 

他频频摇头，他觉得自己全身上下都失去控制，仿佛这副躯体已经不属于他的了。如果不是属于他的，那么会是谁的？难道是眼前正蛮干着他的男孩，不，他可不想成为对方的所有物。

 

无力的双手虚无的巴在男孩过于白皙的背脊上，在一次次的撞击下，他就会下意识用根本不尖不长的指甲去抠抓对方的皮肤。

 

他睁大那对绿玛瑙眸子，望着上头黑漆漆的天花板及那明晃晃的金色脑袋瓜，在他眼裏全部都糊在一起分不清什么是什么。

 

疯狂，这一切只能用疯狂这词来形容。

 

 

【2】

在Ron不知道是第几次在他眼前弹响指时，Harry终于回过神。坐在对桌的红发好友一脸担忧的看着他，他抿唇低头用银叉戳了戳盘裏的火腿吐司。

 

“兄弟你今天一直恍神？是发生什么事吗？”

 

“不，我没事，别担心。”Harry重新抬起头对Ron予以微笑。

 

在说着同时，Harry的视线悄悄的往旁边移，越过长桌来到最遥远的斯莱特林长桌。此时Draco与身旁的Pansy咬耳朵，像是在说着什么有趣的事正咯咯笑着。

 

看见这画面，这下Harry没来由感到很气恼，他觉得自己最近很奇怪，看见Draco跟其他人待在一起，只要过分接近他就不太舒服。

 

就连他自己也不清楚这到底是怎么回事，Draco还是像以前一样讨厌，明明就没有改变什么，可是他就总觉得很不对劲。

 

发现看着那两个人手臂贴着手臂，即使隔着一层袍子、隔着一层校服，他还是感到恶心。没了食欲的他放下手中的银叉，跟红发好友讲一声便从长桌离席。

 

离开大厅后，Harry不晓得自己要去哪里，既不想回寝室也不想去图书馆，即使那边是个适合偷懒睡觉的好去处。最后他凭着身体本能来到二楼女厕，这是Myrtle的地盘。

 

吸了吸鼻子，走到一个角落蹲坐下来，屈膝把自己蜷缩成一颗球。碍于眼镜会压到不舒服，所以不是把脸埋进双膝间，而是把下颚倚靠在膝上。

 

这里很安静很适合独自一人静一静的时候来，撇除有时候Myrtle会骚扰他的话。

 

听着从没栓紧的水龙头滴落在洗手槽的水滴声，滴答滴答的在寂静空间回响。Harry已经把脑子放空，不去思考任何事，听着水滴声让他意外浮躁的心冷静了下来。然而这美好的安静，却被突然造访的不速之客给破坏。

 

“你在这里做什么？”拖着长调的嗓音在厕所内格外的清晰。

 

Harry下意识猛地抬起头，看见站在厕所门口的男孩后，不自觉的皱起眉头。立即从地上站了起来，怒瞪对方。

 

一开口就是跟和善扯不上边的语气，”做什么？我才要问你这问题。不跟女朋友待在一起，跑来女厕做什么？”

 

只见对方挑起眉，朝他走过来。又来，为什么这个人走个路也可以有风，还边咬下唇靠近他。

 

Harry压抑下刚刚扰乱脑子的思绪，从下而上瞪着对方，想表示自己不是好欺负的。一副你现在欺负我一次，我之后就好几倍奉还回去，连带两位好友一起上的架势。

 

“女朋友，你是指Pansy？”Draco盯着他看，”她可不是我女朋友，不过是个崇拜我的女孩而已。”

 

“喔，是喔。那干我什么事？”

 

“你这什么态度，Potter。”

 

或许他的表现不符合Draco所预想的反应，男孩正恼羞成怒的捏住他的下颚，硬是把他原本就抬高的头抬得更高，高到脖子都酸了。

 

觉得脖子发酸到不行，Harry将原本就皱起的眉头挤得更紧，一手抓上Draco掐住他脸的手腕，想使力把对方的手拔开。

 

发现拔不走，他更气恼，”放开我，Malfoy！”

 

只见Draco直愣愣的望着他，没任何反应。他咬了咬牙，提高音量吼道。

 

“你再不放手，我就给你、唔？！”Harry发现自己的话都还没说话，对方就忽然低头凑上来，直接吻上他的嘴唇。

 

靠！没人这样叫人住嘴的吧！

 

他脑袋瓜都是Malfoy这混蛋、Malfoy这无耻，到后来却渐渐变成Malfoy的嘴唇好软好冰凉。他错愕的发现在不知不觉间Draco已经放开对他的钳制，转而捧着他的脸在碾压他的嘴唇。

 

并且他还没发现自己早已被对方推上厕所隔板，后方背部靠着坚硬的物品，前方嘴唇贴着软嫩的唇瓣，Harry觉得自己脑袋打结了。

 

等他意识到这不对劲时，他才使劲推开Draco。接着一副被狗咬到很厌恶的模样，用衣袖不断擦拭嘴唇。噢不，被狗咬或许都比这好上许多了，他忽然这样想到。

 

“你干么突然亲上来！”

 

“你一脸要我亲你的模样。”

 

“狗屁！我才没有露出那种表情！”

 

“这么凶做什么，明明刚才你也很享受不是吗？”金发男孩笑了笑，重新凑近他，并且靠在他耳边低语，”Potter你知道吻友吗？我想你应该没有这种对象吧？”

 

在他露出狐疑的表情时，Draco又笑得更开心，”看你很喜欢亲亲的样子，正巧我也没有，我就好心来当你的对象好了，感谢我吧，疤头。”说完便在他唇上快速的再次啄了一吻。

 

 

【3】

Harry感到坐立难安，好似那张椅子被加热成几千度高温会将他彻底烫熟。他不断扭动身子，而这动作则影响到他一旁的Ron。

 

红发男孩拍了下他的肩膀，挨到他耳边小声说道：“Harry你是想上厕所吗？怎么一直扭来扭去，弄得我都专心不了。”

 

老实说Harry很想给好友翻个白眼，Ron哪堂课有认真过了，还怪他影响到他不能专心听课，真是天大的栽赃。

 

不过这也没办法，谁叫他总觉得背后有股像剑般的视线刺过来戳在他背上，疼得要命。他知道这视线来自谁，只是他不想去掉入对方的陷阱。

 

Draco无疑是想靠这办法让他转头与他对上眼，所以他才更不愿意回头查看。

 

这堂课他上的很心不在焉，几乎心思都在教室内最后方的金发男孩上。值得庆幸的是他撑到下课，也依旧没有去与那双灰眸子交错。

 

背着书包躲在人群离开教室，忽视掉刻意在门口等他的Draco。如以前一样他们三人并肩而行走在广阔的走廊上，有说有笑的。他是被夹在中间的那一位，向来如此。

 

他们正聊着，忽然有股力道撞了过来，原来是金发男孩硬挤进他与Ron之间，Ron也因此被挤撞到旁边，正不满的叫嚣着。

 

一句很轻的句子飘进他耳畔，来自金发男孩的低语：”去那找我。”

 

Harry看着那带着得意离开的背影，他敢肯定那家伙是故意的，并且还故意偷偷亲吻他的耳尖。

 

他不能肯定他此刻是不是脸红了，亦或是耳朵也红了，反正他捂住自己耳朵向两位还在怒骂的好友道别，朝那个地方以不惹人注意的方式前往。

 

 

【4】

冰凉的气息喷洒在他的鼻尖上，伴随着微微湿黏的液体沾染上他的嘴唇。自从上次Draco与他提议做吻友已经过去段时间了，说真的他还是不太懂什么是吻友，Draco又为什么会跟他。

 

自称大方慈悲的Draco，向他稍微解释了下，所谓吻友就是想亲亲可是没有对象的两个人，可以成为吻友来填补彼此的空缺。

 

虽然这说法他觉得很瞎很扯，只有笨蛋才会相信的，可是他还是不由自主(勉为其难)的答应了。他一度气自己冲动害了自己，让自己间接承认自己很想要亲亲。

 

但其实大多数的时候，都是Draco单方面在亲吻他，显得Draco才是更渴望亲亲的那个人。不过他想就算他指出，对方也决不会承认的。

 

在Draco伸舌舔过他唇缝时，他下意识将嘴唇抿的更紧。这让Harry懊恼的想着自己可能太放任对方，也太放任自己，他们本来就互看不顺眼，讨厌彼此，怎么会成为那什么鬼吻友。

 

而且照目前这情形，Draco已经好几次尝试着要撬开他的牙齿，窜进他口腔跟他舌头共舞。一想到这就让他惊恐了起来，为什么Draco会想要把舌头伸进来，他们不是亲亲嘴巴就行了？！

 

在不知是第几次Draco用舌尖顶着他唇缝时，Harry下定决心要推开对方好好讲清楚规则。

 

当他使力推开Draco后，金发男孩一脸错愕的望着他。这让Harry不禁皱起眉，怎么搞得好象他伤到对方的心的样子。

 

即使有这么一丁点感到愧疚，可是他还是决定先把话讲清楚说明白。

 

“Malfoy你不要再把舌头伸过来了。”

 

“为什么？那也是亲亲的一种。”

 

“噢你搞清楚，我们只是亲嘴巴，没有要用到舌头的！”Harry忍不住激动的提高音量，随即又弱了下去变小声，”还有……舌、舌头难道不是应该是在跟心仪对象才能做的事吗？”

 

”只要能舒服有关系吗？”

 

这句话仿佛成为他的地雷，直接原地爆炸。他气得直接踹了对方小腿一脚，Draco也嗷了一声弯了下去，随后抬头恶狠狠瞪他。

 

Harry感到很生气也感到很难过，他气Draco的随便，更气跟着对方胡闹的自己。难过是他竟然为此感到痛心，一想到要是他没跟Draco成为吻友，男孩也是有可能会跟其他人成为吻友，就内心乱糟糟的无法平复。

 

他强忍住那没来由的眼泪，哽咽着说道：”我不要跟你做吻友了！听见没，Malfoy，我不当你吻友了！所以别再来烦我！”

 

咆哮完他就头也不回的跑出女厕所。

 

 

【5】

Harry压根没想到Draco真的不再找他，也不再感受到对方的视线。他应该要感到高兴，甚至要放烟火来庆祝一下才是。

 

但他却发现自己怎么也高兴不起来，原点，他跟Draco又回到最初的原点。不，跟以前不一样了，Draco不会再领着那些小跟班来捉弄、嘲笑他们。而是群聚在属于他们那世界的一块，讥笑其他学院——他们认为愚蠢的同学。

 

自作自受，他暗自笑道。

 

那天之后Draco看见他仿佛看见空气，直接从他身旁走过，连瞧一眼也没有。Draco宁愿嘲笑Neville，宁愿跟其他格兰芬多的学生讲话也不愿跟Harry Potter讲上一句话。

 

这天大的改变让Harry的两位好友都感到无比讶异，都猜测Draco不是突然脑子清醒了，不然就是另一个可能性——撞坏脑子。

 

而看着坐在对桌的两位好友正热烈的讨论着Draco的改变，Harry只是用拇指抹了抹自己的下唇，他刚吃东西不小心沾上，懒得用餐巾擦拭也不想弄脏衣袖，所以就养成用拇指来擦掉餐点残留下汁液的小习惯。

 

也有一部分原因只有他自己清楚，并且也是个很蠢的理由，是嘴巴寂寞了，想跟别人亲吻。他不时蹭着嘴唇，怀念曾经在那不会有人踏足的厕所内得到了无数个美好的吻，冰凉又带点温热，双重感受。

 

或许是他最近太频繁做这小动作，亦或是身边女孩被其他同学叫走而开始无聊，反正Ron一脸憨憨的望着他，盯着他的嘴唇看。

 

Harry下意识遮住自己的嘴巴，”Ron你干么盯着我脸看？沾上东西？”

 

像是被他的话拉回神智的红发男孩，茫然的望着他，随即挂起傻傻的笑容：”没有，只是发现兄弟你嘴唇裂了。”

 

听闻后，Harry摸了摸自己的嘴唇，的确最近觉得有点乾乾的还有些刺痛，原来是裂开了吗？

 

红发男孩探身凑近他，他忽然愣住没有闪开，任由对方伸手摩挲自己的下唇。这触摸的感觉让他想起那时候Draco总爱扣着他的下颚，用拇指轻轻一遍又一遍的摩挲过他的唇，非常温柔。

 

不过还是有那么点不同，Ron摸起来就很单纯是朋友间的触碰，他觉得很理所当然。可是如果换做Draco触摸他的话，他就不会这么淡定，心脏会像小鹿胡乱蹦跳要飞出来似的狂跳。

 

他看见Ron收回手从袍子裏拿出一个东西，再次伸过来同时，他也很配合的伸手去接。张开手，一个小小的条状物品平稳躺在他的手心裏。

 

“那是护唇膏，预防跟修复唇裂都很有效的样子，Hermione给我的，你拿去用吧！”

 

“她给你的，你却又给我，这样不好吧？”

 

“没关系啦！我跟她讲说你嘴唇裂了，所以给了你就行了，只要不是弄丢都好说话。”

 

看了看手心裏的护唇膏，再看了看好友，Harry笑了出来，说着谢谢便顺手打开盖子在嘴唇上抹了抹。一股清爽的橙子味从唇瓣飘散开来，他挺喜欢这味道的，不知道可不可以尝一口。  
他想着同时也伸舌舔了舔自己的嘴唇，发现橙子味道着实不错，便欢喜的把护唇膏收进口袋。

 

 

【6】

晚餐结束，他被那小俩口给落单。

 

他只好独自走回休息室，正好慢慢散步回去让吃饱的肚子消化一下。距离宵禁的时间还很充裕，即使真过了，他书包裏还有隐形斗篷，盖上去就没人能发现了。

 

可能还有些餍足，他脑子昏沉沉的，就连走路的步伐也明显放缓。然而在经过某个暗处时，忽然有只手伸出来拽住他的手臂，一个劲就把他拖了进去，后背撞上冰冷的墙壁时，他抖了一下。

 

Harry警觉性的要抽出魔杖，却被对方给摁住双手在身体两侧，紧接着他被夺取了呼吸的资格。所有的氧气都被对方夺走，他的口腔被毫无预警的侵入，灵活的舌尖挑逗着他的舌根，不时搔刮他的上颚及牙龈。他从来没有这样亲吻过，根本不知道该如何回应也更不知道该怎么逃离。

 

这个亲吻过于刺激，他的大脑几乎是承受不住，现在完全呈现死机状态。只能凭着本能回应对方的侵入，胆怯的用舌尖推了推对方的舌，接着像是被蛇给盯上的猎物，对方的舌立刻缠绕上来，把他死死的缠住。

 

他开始呜咽起来，第一次这样接吻他忘记要用鼻子呼吸，所以他缺氧了，有可能他会成为第一个因为接吻忘记呼吸窒息而死的蠢蛋。

 

对方注意到他的异常，便马上退出他的口腔，但在彻底退出前还是依依不舍的吸了一口他的舌，即将分离时又含咬了下他的上唇。

 

终于吸到新鲜氧气的他，似是不够的一直大口大口的呼吸。最后他缓缓睁开眯起而朦胧的眼，定焦后才发现到对方是谁。

 

“Malfoy你在这做什么！”

 

“你忘记刚才的事了吗？我在吻你。”说完便又吻了他一下，”橙子味？认真的？这真不适合你，吻起来很像Weasley家穷小子才会有的味道。”

 

Draco说着边抬起他的下颚，迫使他抬头面对他。随后从口袋掏出一个物品，那对于现在的他来讲是再熟悉不过的物品——护唇膏。

 

他看着Draco拔开盖子，将带点青绿色(在他眼里这是个诡异的颜色)的护唇膏涂抹在他嘴唇上，动作格外的轻。Harry很是不解，对Draco此刻的行为有太多的疑问了。

 

在感觉到嘴唇上被涂上一层黏腻的护膜后，他下意识抿了抿唇，一股清甜的青苹果味流连进嘴里。他还没来得及去思考这味道怎么很熟悉时，Draco再次擒住他的手压到墙上，侧头吻上他的唇，这次没有探舌侵入，而是如之前那样不断反转碾压他的嘴唇。

 

感觉到青苹果味在两人之间蔓延开来，让他整个鼻腔都充斥着这清甜的香味。Harry享受的眯起绿眸用感官去感受Draco的碰触，相黏的唇瓣、轻疼的啃咬，属于Draco的气息包裹着他全身。

 

不知道缠绵有多久，也不知道到底过了宵禁了没，他脑子只有一团糊，什么都思考不了。黑暗中的两人亲吻的难分难舍，直到最后Harry再次发出呜咽声，Draco才缓缓地放开他。

 

金发男孩把额靠着他的额，几缕金色发丝与他额前的黑发丝交错在一起。他们鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，唇尖摩擦着唇尖，如此近的距离，Harry能发现那银灰色眸子中藏着别人无法发现的温柔，并且正专注认真的凝视着他。

 

在两人拉开距离后，Draco把那个精巧的护唇膏塞到他手中，”从现在起你就用那条，这条我就没收走了。”金发男孩拿着另一条护唇膏晃了晃，Harry惊讶的伸手去摸索口袋，发现不知何时对方把他口袋裏Ron给他护唇膏给摸走。

 

“Malfoy，还我！”

 

“那可不行，我不希望在吻你的时候有别人的味道，那会让我很不愉悦。”

 

看见他发愣的表情，Draco笑了笑，像是亲不腻似又吻了他，”你可以自己回去，不用我送你到门口吧？”男孩靠在他耳边说道。

 

Harry觉得自己可能脸红了，他一把推开对方，咬牙切齿的吼说用不着你担心，就急忙逃跑了。

 

回到休息室，Ron正坐在沙发上等他回来。红发男孩总是很担心他，就像怕他会干什么傻事，或是总觉得他心情很糟需要安慰之类的。

 

Ron从沙发跳起来跑到他面前，”没事吧？怎么这么晚回来？你脸怎么这么红？”男孩砲轰般的询问让他招架不住，也不知道该先回答哪个，最后他只是淡淡说着他睏了要休息，就上了楼。

 

 

【7】

那晚在暗处的亲吻似乎让状况有些改变。

 

Draco不再无视他了，但换来是更灼热的视线，他只要跟Ron，不，只要他跟其他人有身体接触或是稍微贴近，那视线就像一把刀扔了过来，硬生生嵌在他背上。

 

Harry不知道这到底是好事还是坏事，而他打从那晚开始就不是很敢直视Draco的脸，因为他会不自觉去看对方的嘴唇，然后想起那晚的缠绵。

 

柔软的嘴唇、有力的拥抱、强硬又温柔的态度，他会细想起任何有关Draco的画面。

 

所以他不只躲避男孩甚至连眼神都不敢对上，坐长桌也是选择背对，不像以前正面对方。

 

“Harry你小心点，Malfoy又在看你了，肯定是在想要怎么恶整你。”对面的Hermione压低嗓音，边说着用眼神示意他。

 

他缓缓的转过头，心想着偷偷的瞄一眼就好，却刚好与那灰眸对上了眼。急忙的转回头，装作不知道的模样，但随即耳边传来翅膀拍打的声响，他侧头看发现有只纸鹤飞了过来。

 

伸手接下轻落在他手心裏的纸鹤，藏匿在桌底下悄悄打开，查看纸上内容，上头写着”老地方。”，好吧其实他不用猜也知道是谁给他传纸，也知道那个所谓的老地方是哪里。

 

抿了抿唇，把纸张对折好收进口袋裏。

 

 

【8】

这或许失控，他发了疯也说不定，他不是还吼着说不要当Malfoy的吻友吗？怎么现在会坐在Malfoy的大腿上，双手搂着对方的脖颈与之亲吻呢？而且还是在厕所隔间裏。

 

要说有哪里改变，大概就是现在的亲吻与以前相比简直天壤之别。一开始的亲吻只不过是浅浅的摩挲舔弄，纯情个什么样；而此刻他们反是纠缠吸咬，情色到不行。

 

每一次Draco恶意舔过他敏感的上颚时，他全身都会止不住的轻颤，搂着对方脖颈的双手就会圈的更紧。但他却并没有要退后的意思，反而想更深入，索取更多的舒服。

 

最近金发男孩对他开始越来越上下其手，不只是亲吻而已，还经常啃咬他的侧颈，虽然没有很疼，但每次都会发现有浅浅的牙印，他等会要警告一下Draco不要太过分才行。

 

那双拥着他后背的双手不安分的抚摸起来，沿着他的背脊一路向下，最后停留在腰部。已经被吻得晕乎乎的Harry根本就没有多去注意Draco的举止，只是轻喘仰着头露出线条优美的脖颈，任由对方亲吻吸吮自己的喉结。

 

直到那双手把扎在裤口内的衬衫下摆拉出并探进触摸上腰边肉时，Harry这才猛然回过神，直起腰打了打对方的头。

 

他张了张嘴，那句想问出口的话，还没出口就被Draco的下个动作给劫走机会。冰凉的指尖在肚脐轻轻打转，再似有似无的缓缓爬上到胸前的两粒，立即捉住一颗搓揉，这惹得他惊喘一声。

 

毛衣及衬衫被拉到胸口，几乎整片胸膛都曝露在空气及金发男孩面前。Draco恶趣的用修齐的指甲抠弄渐渐挺立肿胀的粉嫩乳头，瞬间刺麻的感觉攀上大脑，Harry只能拼命摇头，想将那感觉从脑子里摆脱掉，不然真的会让他疯掉。

 

但真正彻底毁掉他仅存的理智，是Draco低头张嘴咬上另一边没被爱抚到的乳头，刺痛之后伴随着舌头所带来的湿黏感。像小婴儿吸吮母亲乳房获得母乳般，Draco在用牙齿摩擦、舌尖舔弄后便是用力的吸吮，这让Harry下意识双手紧抓那头金色发丝，后背弓起一个美丽的弧度。

 

Harry从来没有过这种爱抚的经验，更没有尝试过，所以当这一切波涛汹涌而来时他根本措手不及，只能懵懂的去接纳。

 

不知何时，他想可能是在他神智涣散的时候，Draco原本还在玩弄乳头的手又爬回后背蜿蜒而下来到臀部。比他大上一些却又比他纤细白皙的双手，隔着一层布料用力抓住他的屁股便是一阵揉捏拍打。

 

即使手在忙着玩弄他屁股，Draco也并没舍弃吸咬他乳头的动作。Harry觉得自己要完蛋了，被一个同性，被一个他的死对头Malfoy这样对待还不打算推开对方给予一拳，他真的不对劲。

 

胸前的快感及屁股被揉捏的快感(他从没想过屁股被这样揉也会感到舒服)，让他不自觉挺胸往对方的嘴里多送一点。随着这动作上身往后仰起，也正因为这动作让眸中充满水气的Harry看清在厕所门板上有个人……不、是有个女鬼正看着他们。

 

梅林的胡子，Myrtle她什么时候在那边的？！

 

Harry吓得几乎红润的脸都立刻惨白了，赶紧扯了扯Draco的头发，叫着对方名字，这确实引起对方注意，虽然不是好的方面。

 

“做什么？”Draco眯起眼看起来很危险。

 

他不敢回头再看一次门板上的Myrtle，只是用手往后比了比，对方的眼神这才从他脸上移开，越过旁边看向后方上头。

 

那画面简直比见到什么都可怕，三头巨犬、八爪蜘蛛那些都已经算不了什么。他跟Draco在厕所干这档事已经够刺激了，现在还多了个被女鬼偷窥，他不敢相信这能好到哪里去。

 

而他以为Draco反应会比他还大，可惜并没有，才几秒就像是不在意似的重新抱住他吻了吻，”别理她，继续。”他听到对方这么说道。

 

“不……不对！有人在看你还能继续！”

 

“放心好了，她不在。”轻描淡写的说着。

 

Harry原想回头去查看是不是真的，却被Draco捧住头强势的吻住，最后他只好再次揽上对方的脖颈回应亲吻，不再去在意后方。

 

他并不知道，在刚才Draco恶狠狠的用眼神散发出别来打扰我们亲热的警告着Myrtle。

 

Draco已经把手探进裤口裏抚摸上他的阴茎，他打了个颤，他从没有让别人摸过自己的，那感觉很奇妙。所以当Draco把他腿抬起来，把长裤连同底裤脱掉的时候他还没反应过来，傻傻地配合对方的动作，任由长裤挂垂在左脚踝上。

 

他清楚听见拉链拉开的声音，及布料窸窣声，再来就是感受到炙热的物体贴上来。低下头发现Draco的阴茎正贴着他自己的阴茎磨蹭着，更意外是对方的阴茎预料之外的大。想起曾经跟Ron私下笑话Malfoy小少爷的那里肯定又细又小不能见人，现在根本给自己打脸。

 

原本被吓惨白的脸渐渐又红了起来，红到连耳根都跟着燃烧。他不知道该怎么办，接下来该做什么，只知道Draco的很烫蹭着他有些舒服。

 

像是读心知道他在想什么的Draco拉起他的手，放在两人之间相蹭的阴茎上，”握着，然后缓慢上下滑动就行。”在他听从握住后，对方也包着他的手一同握着。

 

带领着他的手开始缓慢的搓动起来，感受到比自己更滚烫更坚硬的阴茎紧贴着一起，让Harry越喘越凶，只能凭着本能及领导下微微颤抖。

 

忽然Draco抽开手按住他往前压，让他整个人趴到他的身上，”继续握着。”在他耳边轻语。

 

随后感觉到那双手托起他的屁股，往两边掰开捏了又捏，冰凉的手指带了点湿意在私密处入口打转，一一抚平穴口的皱褶，接着趁机侵入。一根手指进去时，Harry惊得停下手部动作，闷哼了一声便把头埋进男孩的颈窝裏。

 

“Potter你手停下了。”听见男孩轻笑。

 

Harry选择咬了口对方的耳垂，“你的手是放哪？！别乱摸不该摸的地方！”

 

“哪里是不该摸？这里吗？”Draco笑着将那根插进体内的手指曲起来抠了抠内壁的软肉，这举动让Harry整个人绷紧到不行，没有过的感知冲上大脑，使他根本消化不及。

 

随着Draco的玩弄，他似乎听见自己发出不属于自己会发出的声音。感觉到屁股已经塞入三根手指，每搅动一下他都能听见黏糊的水声在厕所隔间加倍放大再清晰的传进他耳裏。

 

甚至他无意识配合男孩的动作，自己轻摆起腰肢扭动着，纯粹想要得到更多，他的身体是这么的渴望。Harry早已放开两人蹭在一起的阴茎，再次紧抱住Draco的头，腰部被向前压挤出好看的凹槽，屁股则是翘高高的任由对方玩弄。

 

不知道维持这姿势有多久，忽然Draco把他屁股抬得更高，接着他感觉到与手指不一样的东西顶着入口磨蹭，圆圆的、很烫也很硬，他想那应该是男孩的阴茎。这时他才反应过来，Draco拿着阴茎顶着他的屁股，这意味着什么。

 

急忙的扯了扯男孩的头发，”Malfoy你不要……啊——！”他来不及阻止，Draco就把前端龟头那截插了进去。比手指还要粗大的阴茎进到体内，那感受完全无法相比，而他仅能不停收缩裏头的肉壁及粗喘着气。

 

Draco按住他的耻骨缓慢的将他往下压，他不敢置信的是他竟然能缓缓的将那根粗大的阴茎吞了进去。虽然每推进一小截，紧闭的肉壁被碾磨撑开的感觉就会很清楚的反应在脑中。

 

等全部吞进去后，Harry已经无力的倒在男孩身上，全身一抽一抽的抽蓄着，不断轻喘着。Draco拉起他垂在两侧的腿，勾在手臂下抱住他，这姿势让他仅有屁股是坐在对方身上，重量也是以那部分在支撑，因此让他吞的更深。

 

Draco调整好姿势便抱着他缓缓挺动起来，并且恶意的在裏面左右扭转，逼得他慌忙拍打对方。

 

缓慢的速度实在太可怕了，所有感官都会被放大。坚硬的前头戳弄着深处软肉，柱身上一跳一跳的青筋贴着肉壁传来，他觉得这会让他疯掉，而就在他还在心里抱怨慢节奏时，Draco突然发了狠的不断快速的往上顶。

 

这下Harry又换成抱怨对方太快了，撞得他弯起背晃来晃去，嘴里都是破碎的呻吟及断续的话语。

 

“啊啊……不、别撞……那……呃嗯……”

“你、这……Malf……混蛋、呜……”

 

黏腻的抽送声及屁股撞击上大腿的声响让他羞耻到不行，脸都发烫到不知道该如何是好，只好紧抱着男孩的背把头靠着对方的肩，承受下身的猛烈撞击。Draco侧过头反覆的吻了吻、又吸了吸他的颈窝，发出淫靡的亲吻声。

 

Harry轻摇着头，面对Draco的温柔，他反而有些不知所措，这太奇怪了，他们不应该是这种关系的。奇怪，那他们应该是什么关系？他不懂，为什么他会愿意跟Draco做这种事情，又为什么希望有别种层面上的关系……

 

在他把精液射在男孩的制服上，及体内有股热流后他了解终于结束了。

 

正当他还在喘着平缓气息时，Draco放开他的腿转而搂住他的腰，将额头抵着他的额头，”你有带隐形斗篷吗？”

 

“什么？”他还没平缓过来。

 

“隐形斗篷，你有带吗？”难得Draco没有不耐烦，而是耐心的重复一遍。

 

Harry愣了愣，才迟缓的点头：”在书包，你要隐形斗篷做什么？”

 

看着Draco抱着他侧身弯下腰拉过地上的书包，从裏面翻出那件爸爸留给他，属于他的隐形斗篷。再捡起刚刚过于激烈而从他脚踝滑落的长裤及底裤塞到他怀裏，连同他的书包。

 

“你到底要做什么？”

 

Draco已经把外袍穿上，也把裤口拉链拉好，整理好仪容，完美的仿佛刚刚发生的事情从没发生过一样。Harry气愤的抓乱对方刚整理好的头发，只见Draco只是轻笑，凑过去吻了吻他。

 

“把东西抱好，不要出声也不要乱动，然后抱紧我。”说完便把他那件隐形斗篷罩在他身上，他还能看得见男孩，但他现在确实隐形起来了。

 

接着便是离心力，Draco抱着他站了起来，他发现自己以无尾熊的姿势挂在对方身上。他想，他可不会跟对方说出这个想法，会被嘲笑的。

 

 

【9】

透过隐形斗篷隐约看见他们越过昏暗的走廊，最后在看见相当熟悉，他二年级曾来过的地方时，Harry这才意识到Draco把他带回斯莱特林公共休息室。

 

“你干嘛带我来这？！”原本还安分挂在男孩身上，此刻则是不断扭动想挣脱。

 

Draco转头对他暗骂，”闭嘴，就叫你不要吵也不要乱动！”但眼睛却不是看着他。这也没办法，他现在披着隐形斗篷，Draco根本看不见他，只能感受到他依旧还挂在他身上。

 

男孩喊出口令，随即便抱着Harry一溜烟的跑回自己寝室，当然这时间他的室友会待在寝室，并且会有这么一两位还不睡觉。

 

所以当他装作镇定的推开门，便迎来Blaise的质问，”这么晚你去哪了？都过了宵禁时间。”

 

“不干你的事。”Draco冷哼一声。

 

通常他表现出厌烦的态度，Blaise就不太会继续问下去，而这次也是如此。深色皮肤的男孩闭上嘴将自己的床帘拉起，Draco满意对方的识趣，便把挂在自己身上的Harry扔到床上，顺手也把自己床帘拉紧实，甚至下了个”无声无息”。

 

在他脱下鞋爬上床，发现Harry缩在床头，一副惊魂未定的模样，这让他笑了出来。

 

被他莫名其妙的笑给激怒的Harry气愤的低吼，”你到底知不知道自己在做什么？这一点儿也不好玩！放我回去！”

 

显然他的怒吼对方根本没放在心上，反倒让Draco升起更加欺负他的念头。男孩往前挪动身子向他靠近，他就越是往后缩。在后背撞上墙面，Draco快要逼近时伸出右脚朝对方踹。

 

没想到的是他的脚被Draco给捉住，Harry着急的暗叫不好，想把脚缩回来，男孩则是慢条斯理的帮他把右脚的鞋子脱掉，接着捉起他的左脚也同样脱去鞋子，弯腰轻放在一旁地面。这期间他的右脚踝依旧被紧紧抓住不松开。

 

下一秒Draco拉着他的脚踝往后拉，他整个人被向前扯，原本撑着床铺的手肘也滑掉。Harry可悲的发现自己被拉到Draco的身前，下身贴着对方的胯下，男孩整个人挤在他的双腿之间，从上而下注视着他，而他身上该死的只有一件衬衫及毛衣，下半身什么都没穿。

 

“……你、你别乱来。”他双手慌忙又无用的推搡着男孩摸在他腿上的手。

 

Draco轻笑，双手沿着他白皙的大腿如同羽毛轻抚向上，抚摸到腹部，再到胸膛。

 

两指捏住乳头，小力的拉扯，“我以为你刚刚已经习惯了。”

 

“狗屁！怎么可能习惯！我只是……”

 

“没关系，一回生二回熟，我们多做几次你就会习惯，并且会爱上这感觉的。”

 

“不、不对，这种事应该是喜欢的人做才对……我们刚才只是有点冲昏头……所以才……”

 

Draco捏住他的脸颊，这动作让他嘴唇嘟了起来，男孩伏下来亲了亲他，”我说过这不重要，Potter你舒服，我也觉得舒服就好，现在给我专心点。”

 

他的双腿被拉开，男孩也再次拉开了拉链，掏出裏头的大家伙，不给他任何准备就挺身捅了进去。又一次被撑开被填满的感觉瞬间攀上他大脑，Harry咬住下唇拼命不让自己的声音溢出，他不想让Draco认为他真的感到很舒服。

 

一开始浅浅的抽送，等他有些松懈时又突然固定住他的腰使劲加速挺入，浅出深入这简直要了他的神智。他双手不知该摆放在哪里，只好紧捉着床单，拱着腰仰着头喘息闷哼。

 

Draco发现到Harry死命咬着下唇，用力到都快咬出口子，便抓起他紧捉床单的双手转移向自己的后背，表示他可以拥着他。他感觉到Draco捏住他下颚，低头亲吻他，逼他松开嘴与对方纠缠。

 

他侧头想躲过Draco的亲吻，Draco就是不放过他，硬要追过来亲吻他。等满意了才换去亲吻他的耳尖，他的颈窝，甚至在他的脖子与肩膀又吸又啃的，惹得他浑身酥麻的胡乱扭动。

 

身下是一次又一次的猛烈撞击，他被顶得上下颠簸只能死命抱紧Draco精瘦的后肩，不让自己被顶撞到飞了出去，当然Draco也不会让他那么容易就脱离自己身下。

 

“唔嗯……啊哈……轻、轻一点！”

 

他记得在他喊出这句之后，一切都有些模糊，只记得高潮连续不断，他全身都只剩下颤慄的份，再接着就是疲软的昏了过去。

 

位于地牢的斯莱特林寝室，不会跟格兰芬多寝室一样会有温暖阳光透射进来。习惯有阳光来呼唤起床的Harry像条虫蠕动，在发现身旁有不同于自己的体温后，他猛然睁开眼。

 

明明幽暗的寝室，却有一抹耀眼的金黄。微颤的睫毛及均匀的呼吸声，美的不可思议。他离金发男孩很近，应该是说他正缩在对方的怀里，所以当男孩呼出气便有股湿热的气息喷洒在他脸上。

 

他快窒息了，只因他不晓得为何自己要下意识屏住呼吸。Harry打算从对方的怀里挣脱出，逃回格兰芬多寝室。他很慢很慢的转过身，很轻很轻的把金发男孩圈在他腰上的手拿开，一切原本都很顺利的，但就毁在Draco清醒了。

 

才沾上床沿就被身后的人一把抱住拉了回去，慌忙的Harry胡乱扭了几下，而动作在后颈被轻蹭时立刻减弱了许多。

 

“你这是要去哪？”后头的人声音慵懒地拖长音，却听得出有些不满。尤其刚睡醒后的嗓子还有些低沉沙哑，又靠在他耳边低语，瞬间让Harry心脏漏了一拍。

 

他自知一旦被抓回去就逃不了，只好乖乖的躺在Draco的怀中，”我只是想回去换个衣服，然后吃个早饭。”但他不可自制想表达自己的想法。

 

“今天周末，再睡一会。”

 

“但是Ron他们会担心。”

 

“Potter你在我床上可不准提其他男的名字！现在我说陪我再睡一会，晚点就带你去吃早饭。”

 

Harry觉得Draco很蛮不讲理，气得用手肘往后撞击对方，正巧不偏不倚击中对方的腹部，立即听到对方被他毫无预警的攻击给弄得喊疼。

 

在Draco因疼痛下意识松开手时，Harry一个翻身从床上跳下来，不过在踩上柔软的地毯上后他就有些后悔了。从腰部直直传上的酸痛与屁股难以言喻的胀痛让他一下软了腿，好在他咬牙硬撑站着才没丢脸的跌在地上。

 

可惜他现在的模样也好不到哪去。平缓过来的Draco吃笑的单手撑起头，侧卧在床上，一副慵懒地样子望着他，表情相当玩味。

 

“怎么，伟大的救世主这样腰就不行了吗？需要我送你回去你那窄小的寝室，还是乖乖听话回来床上睡觉，嗯？”

 

Harry将牙关咬得更紧，”都不、需、要！”

“我可以自己回去的！不用假好心！”

 

说完他便忍着刚刚起就缓缓从股沟流出沿着大腿根部向下蔓延的液体，及明显嘶吼着发酸到不行的腰肢，去拾起他的校服，手忙脚乱的穿上。

 

他的一举一动都被躺在床上的男孩全数收进眼底，正因对方毫不遮掩的盯着他看，让Harry觉得自己脸颊正在不受控的发烫。

 

最后他穿好校服，抓起落在一旁的书包，拉过隐形斗篷，瞪了瞪Draco就打算要走人。

 

才刚转身他的手腕就被用力的被抓住，他困惑的转回头，看见从床上迅速爬起拉着他手的Draco。他没好气的说道：”还想干嘛？”

 

“我还是送你回去吧。”

 

Harry抿起唇，抽了抽手，”不用，我说过不用假好心了，我自己可以的。”

 

“我坚持，你能拿我怎么样？”Draco也不甘示弱的紧捉着他的手不肯放开。

 

金发男孩拉过昨晚落在床脚的衬衫套在身上，Harry看着对方，微微皱起眉。那件衬衫有些发皱，应该说跟巨怪的皮肤一样皱，总之跟注重礼仪外表的Draco很格格不入。

 

然而对方像是不在意似的，拿过他手上的隐形斗篷罩住他。但Draco还是死死捉着他的手，不过不是像刚才那样擒住手腕，而是改为牵手的方式领着他离开。

 

隔着一层布料牵着手，那感觉挺奇异的。Harry茫然的跟着对方出了寝室走过旋转梯，再越过几条走廊最后来到公共休息室。男孩拉着他走到石门前，出去不需要口令，只需敲敲石门便会开启。

 

不过对于不是斯莱特林学生的Harry，这肯定是不知道的，所以他级有可能在没有Draco的陪伴下，会被堵在石门前。甚至换个角度想，披着隐形斗篷的他，要是无故让石门自动开启那也挺怪，会引起待在公共休息室的其他学生。

 

一想到这，Harry便透过斗篷对走在前头的Draco腼腆的笑了笑。他们一前一后出了休息室，石门关上了，Draco则还不松手。

 

男孩像是在找什么，望着他拧起眉，最后向前一步，一个轻吻隔着布料落在他额前。Harry惊讶的瞪大眼，只见Draco扯出笑容拍了拍他的头。

 

松开了他的手，“回去小心，不要太想我啊。”

 

 

【10】

说真的，Ron有时候很烦人，这他不得不承认。

 

即使他清楚明白Ron不过是担忧他而已，可是他就是在某些时候会没来由感到很烦躁，想自己一人独处静静，不受他人干扰。

 

腰痠疼的不行，又觉得睡的还不够多。Harry不记得昨晚他跟Draco到底缠绵了多久，只记得到最后他已经疲累的直接昏睡过去。

 

拖着疲乏的步伐回到格兰芬多塔楼，对着胖夫人喊道：”花花公子哥儿”，肖像裏的人只是对他碎念几句便还是开门让他进去。

 

绕着塔楼的阶梯回到自己寝室，这时间他想他的室友们应该都还在睡，尤其是他最好的好友。没想到的是，Ron像是整晚没睡要堵他，在他推开门后忽然蹦到他面前，吓得他倒退两步。

 

“Harry你一整晚去哪了？怎么现在才回来？”Ron边问边嗅了嗅他，接着露出疑惑的表情，”你身上怎么有股……Malfoy的味道……错觉吗？还有我记得不是橙子味吗？怎么闻起来像青苹果。”

 

在Ron想凑过来再闻闻确认时，Harry轻推开对方，”我有些累了，想睡一下。”

 

见他露出疲惫的神情，Ron这才识趣的停下盘查，点点头让Harry回自己的床铺。

 

Harry知道自己身上残留着Draco的香水味，还有一丝丝来自男孩身上独特气味。在他回到格兰芬多塔楼的路上，他就嗅到味道了。

 

像是被Draco给包覆，周遭都是那味道，Harry觉得有点糟心。他应该要换掉那套校服的，当然他还是换掉，穿上便服，可他却抱着自己的毛衣钻进被窝。嗅着残留Draco味道的衣服的他肯定不正常，但似乎这么做能让他安稳。

 

可能本来就睡得还不是很足够，所以他阖上眼很快就进入梦境。那次他睡得很安稳，没有糟糕的恶梦，只有一股暖流包围着他。

 

他醒了，中午了。他慢悠悠晃到大厅，想去找点吃的，因为他饿了。

 

腰部的酸痛还在提醒着他，昨晚不可描述，令人脸红的事情。他找到固定的座位，那里已经坐了他两位好友，而那两位也在看到他时向他打招呼，并招手叫他赶紧过去。

 

他一屁股坐在Hermione身旁，才刚坐下，都还没来得及拿起叉子，两位好友便凑过头来低语。

 

“Harry，听Ron说你一宿不归，是发生什么事了吗？难不成跟Malfoy有关？昨天看你收到那个纸鹤就怪怪的，肯定有问题。”

 

“唔……我没事，别这么担心。”总不能说Malfoy的确对他有怎样，不过是色色那方面。Harry心想。

 

他边随意应付两位好友的琐碎问题，拿起叉子戳了一块香肠塞进嘴里嚼了嚼。这时背后传来拖长调的嗓音，以及无数的嘻笑声。

 

Harry跟Hermione同时转头，Ron则是直接恶狠狠的瞪着那个不请自来的人。

 

站在跟班团之中的金发男孩双手抱胸，勾着坏笑，”哟、Potter，看来连虫子都爱你，爱到恨不得在你身上留下记号。”说完身旁的跟班们都一同吹了个口哨，嘲笑他。

 

这话听起来很奇怪，有种双关语的错觉。还在思考Draco到底想表达什么意思的Harry，被一旁的女孩揪住后衣领，毫无防备的他被扯往旁倒。

 

Hermione惊讶的说道：”Harry！你脖子怎么被虫子咬成这样，到处都红红的，还有……！”接下来的话女孩哽在喉头没说出来。

 

最主要是那几圈的牙印很明显就是被人啃，这让原本差点脱口而出的话都赶紧吞回去。Harry正一脸困惑的看着她，Hermione顿了顿，便扯着男孩衣领凑到耳边。

 

“你脖子上的牙印……”

 

一听到Hermione讲的，Harry立刻明白Draco的隐喻。吓得马上用手遮住后颈，把脖子缩了起来，耳红面赤的瞪着那位始作俑者。但他不会想到自己现在的模样看在对方眼里根本算不上威吓，而是另类的可爱。

 

Draco像是对此相当满意，笑容越扩越大，“擦擦药吧，不然感染传给别人可不好呢，你们说是吧？哈哈哈！”

 

“是呀！圣人Potter在校园传染病毒，这消息传起来可毁坏名声——但谁在乎呢！”

 

“哈哈哈！说的太对了！”

 

金发男孩身边那几位跟班发出的笑声，与讲出的句子都让人感到不舒服，Harry皱起眉转回头打算继续解决盘里的食物。这时哼着调子的Draco在从他背后擦身而过，他感觉到冰凉的指尖在后颈快速滑过，这使他打了个激灵。

 

混蛋Malfoy。Harry按着后颈暗自咒骂。

 

 

【11】

二楼女厕。

 

在发出纸鹤邀约后，Draco便早早就来到老地方等待Harry的到来。他是多么地满心欢喜，自从昨天成功睡到那小美人儿，今天中午光是在大厅上看到Harry后颈上残留自己痕迹时，就激动的不能自己，迫不及待想宣示主权了。

 

然而万万没想到，他等得那黑发男孩出现后，给予他的是腹部上沉重一拳，外加对准小腿骨一踹。他疼得弯下腰，差点都要跪下了。

 

Harry揪起他的领子提了起来，凶巴巴的吼他：”你干嘛在我脖子上留下那些？！”

 

Draco吸了吸鼻，忍下腹部及小腿骨的疼，凑过去吻了吻男孩的黑发，”当然宣示你是我的啊。”

 

没意外Harry皱起眉推开了他，质疑的看着他。

 

“别对我动手动脚的。”

 

他扯起笑容，伸手环扣住Harry的腰，又宠溺的吻了吻对方的额头与鼻尖。

 

“可我只有动手跟动嘴，没有动脚。”最后吻上那片柔软的唇，同时两只手开始不安分的乱摸起来。在Harry侧头躲过他的亲吻后，转战去攻略导致他被挨揍的领地，打算再补上几个吻痕。

 

男孩推搡着他，声音参杂了点鼻音，”Malfoy不要再闹了，放开我！”

 

“可以吗？”他从颈窝裏抬起头望进那潭湖绿。

 

可能Draco的表情太认真，Harry一时之间没反应过来。而他们就保持这暧昧姿势一小段时间，直到Harry那茫然的神情转为坚定后才改变。

 

Harry再次推开他，并且在他试图要挽留的时候又给他补踹一脚，害得他这次疼得蹲了下去，然后望着从自己手中溜走的男孩逃出女厕。

 

 

【11】

在那之后，每次的亲吻，Draco都会对他上下其手，并且总会问着那句”可以吗？”，一般这时候他就会慌忙的推开对方逃走。

 

Harry知道这样只不过是逃避问题而已，并没有实质性去解决。但他不知道该如何是好，Draco每一次在亲吻他的时候仿佛不像他所认识那样，对他很温柔也很呵护。

 

他一直觉得自己很不对劲，嘴上说着不要，其实内心又有那么点期待。对于接下来会发生的事情而有了期许，却又在正要发生的同时推离。

 

他想可能是他不确定自己的想法，以及他也不确定Draco到底是怎么看待他们之间的关系。说到底他们也只不过是误打误撞成为吻友，擦枪走火睡了一觉而已。而Draco也或许只是没有对象可以这样为所欲为的发泄性欲才会紧捉他不放，但说也奇怪，以Draco来说，只要他愿意，斯莱特林那些爱慕他的女孩就会主动奉献，根本不需要对一个只会反抗、拒绝自己，又同性的死对头这么坚持。

 

在肩胛被狠狠咬了一口，Harry从走神中回来，吃痛的到倒吸口气。他们又坐在隔间内马桶上，他又坐在Draco的大腿上，而金发男孩正把头埋在他颈窝啃咬。他不懂为什么Draco这么喜欢这样抱着他，然后总爱把头埋在他颈间。

 

“Potter你好大胆子，在亲热的时候走神。”

 

Harry皱起眉，他对”亲热”这个词有些敏感。没错，他确实此时此刻在与Draco进行那所谓亲热的行为，但他则是很努力催眠自己这不算什么，只是在满足对方的需求而已。

 

金发男孩又吸吮了下他的脖颈，靠在他耳边低声问道：”可以吗？”

 

那句简直是他的地雷，一出现他就要爆炸了。

 

“你到底想干嘛？每次都问这句！”

 

“我想做啊！作为礼貌总要问你意愿吧，还是你更喜欢不用问直接来？那也行，我们现在就去我寝室。”

 

“为什么去你寝室？！”

 

“不然去你那边也行，我不喜欢在厕所做，所以只要不是在这里都好，快选。”

 

“不是！所以为什么一定要做？”

 

换Draco拧起眉，露出像是看巨怪的表情，”不是吧？Potter你真的有这么傻？迟钝成这样。”

 

一下说他傻，一下又说他迟钝，甚至还对他发出无奈的叹息，这让他很不满的瞪着对方。

 

“那你就说为什么啊！”气愤的揍了男孩一拳。

 

只见Draco表情变得很正经，白皙的脸蛋上泛起淡淡的红晕。抿唇侧过头，像似思考，过了良久才转回头正视他的眼睛。

 

Harry忽然感觉到Draco抱着他的手收紧，有些轻颤，有种对方正在紧张的错觉，当然这也让他跟着莫名紧张起来。心跳得很快，那双灰眸直勾勾盯着他看，肯定是这造成的。

 

拖了很久，Draco终于轻轻开口：”给我听好，我只说一遍。”确认他点点头，表示有好好在听才继续。

 

“因为是你。”

 

Harry愣住了，他的大脑正在努力理解意思。没有那位聪明的女孩在身边帮助，他只能靠自己去思考，去探讨那句话的含意。

 

——所以为什么一定要做？

 

——因为是你。

 

顿时他恍然大悟，在领悟同时也跟着红了脸。仅仅一句话就把他全部烦恼给消除，他终于知道为什么他看见Draco跟女孩子有说有笑时，他会感到很不舒服；终于知道为什么他想到Draco或许会跟其他人成为吻友，就觉得相当难受，又知道为什么当Draco选择无视他的时候，不是高兴而是悲伤。Draco的每个举动都牵引着他的心。

 

原因一直都很简单，简单到发蠢。

 

他喜欢Draco，豪不自知的喜欢上对方。

 

他缓缓垂下头，把头靠在Draco的肩上，”……唔、我决定了，去你那。”此刻他的嗓音很软，轻飘飘的打在Draco耳蜗。

 

获得回应的金发男孩，欣喜的抱着他出了隔间。

 

 

【12】

第三次来到斯莱特林公共休息室，第二次躺到Draco的床上。说真的Harry还是很紧张，此时他与Draco面对面正坐着。

 

Draco伸手拉过他，轻柔的把他所有衣服褪去，包括自己也脱个精光。他们正式都光裸了，Draco把他转过背对拥进怀里，下颚轻轻倚靠上他的肩膀，热气微微喷洒在颈子。

 

他不禁打了个激灵，随即男孩双手开始在他腹部来回抚摸打转，指尖的动作很轻，轻的很痒。Harry咬紧下唇，全身因那酥痒感而轻颤，下身也被这感觉给刺激的微微抬头。

 

可Draco除了轻抚他的上身，死活就是不去摸摸他下身，他只好自行夹紧双腿磨蹭着获得更多快感。仿佛早已预料到他会这么做，Draco双手滑向他腿缝，使力要掰开他的双腿。

 

“乖，腿张开。”男孩低声蛊惑他。

 

Harry拼命摇头，把腿夹得更紧。在你攻我防下他还是败阵了，腿被挤开，完全硬挺的阴茎被Draco握在手心把玩，发出噗啾噗啾的声响。

 

在Draco的爱抚下他仰头轻哼，而男孩也侧头叼住他的耳垂吮吸，并低低的喘息着。没多久他就被手活挤压的射出，Draco边坏笑边把沾满黏腻透明精液的手指举到他面前，这让他感到非常羞耻，撇过头眼不见为净。

 

可又在Draco恶意探下手戳弄上后穴口时，惊得回过头。一根手指就这么借由精液的湿度滑了进去，Draco用那根手指搅动甬道的嫩肉。

 

初尝过一次禁果，就上了瘾。而他现在就是如此，仅仅跟Draco睡过一次，身体就变的这么渴望，比他自己所想象要来的渴求。屁股无意识配合手指轻轻摇晃，他想要更深入，应该是说光是手指根本无法满足，他想要那个能深入到最里边的东西填满他。

 

Harry放软身子将后背完全贴附上后头男孩的胸前，咬着唇不断闷哼，双手则是攥着腿侧的床单。他必须忍耐，不可以让Draco笑他说之前都是装矜持，实则根本淫乱不堪。

 

忽然手指撤走了，他也被向前按倒，呈现趴伏的姿势。冰凉的手指沿着他尾椎、脊椎一路滑，滑到颈椎停下，接着湿黏的触感贴上，他知道那肯定是Draco的嘴唇，男孩正细细的亲吻他、品尝他，每一下亲吻都发出啾的声响。

 

嘴唇以及手指游走在他的后背，他想往前挪动身子却被Draco一手摁压住不让他移动丝毫一寸。Harry把脸埋在柔软的枕头里，嘴里溢出的呜咽声淹没在枕心中。

 

他不是很习惯Draco这样的爱抚，仿佛他像颗巧克力，全身上下每一处都被Draco含入口中细细品尝其中的滋味。一想到这里他的下腹就燥热到不行，如同沸腾的热水，冒着浓浓白烟；又如燃烧的火焰，一团团飘摇。Harry噙着泪水，小幅度的摆动腰肢去磨蹭紧贴下身的床单，摩擦布料引起的颤慄让他稍微得到快感，但随着堆积，他发觉这只会让自己更难受。

 

Draco像是察觉到他的难受，发出轻笑声，接着便往后拉起他的屁股，Harry对这突然的举动只是茫然，没有太多反应。所以当熟悉又陌生，有着炙热温度的阴茎在他股间来回摩擦时，Harry才惊觉，其实身后的人也已经按耐不住了。

 

像破开的口子被硬是再撕得更开，那个硬物毫不留情的挤开他屁股。阴茎推送进去的触感清晰到他不住发颤，两手握拳又放开，反覆这动作好几遍，直到感觉到整根都埋入体内，阴囊贴上他屁股才停下动作。

 

但他几乎是以不怎么舒服的姿势趴伏在床上，他很想调整姿势，无奈他只要稍微移动一点点，就会牵连到后方那突兀的存在。

 

他们停在这姿势有几分钟，Draco似乎在等他适应体内那庞大的存在，然后觉得差不多的时候，便开始浅出浅进。Harry发觉黏糊的感觉一直在侵袭他大脑，阴茎在肉壁裏来回摩擦，带着嫩肉反覆扯出推进，那是种相当奇妙会上瘾的感觉，使他本能将屁股收得更紧。

 

“啧，你不要咬这么紧，我不好动。”Draco责怪的拍了拍他的屁股，非常响亮。

 

手掌拍打在屁股上留下火辣辣的印记，让Harry又夹紧了几分，以来讲这根本适得其反，”呜嗯……你说的、哈啊……倒容易……”一开口就是早已破碎的呻吟。

 

或许是他那甜得不象话的呻吟，激起Draco最深沉的欲望；或许是他真的夹太紧了，使得Draco几乎要失去理智。金发男孩用力一顶，Harry惊得软了腿软了腰整个趴了下去，而Draco就顺势保持插入的状态压了上来。

 

Draco硬是用下身把他的双腿向外分开，挤在他两腿间，不得不说，这姿势好像顶到他很不得了的地方——敏感点。全身都被男孩钳制住动弹不得，Harry只能咬唇承受对方的重量及冲刺。

 

那只大手倚在他头侧支撑着，眼前白花花的Harry伸手过去，想去碰碰苍白过度的手背，却反被Draco给捉住十指交口在一起。身后一下平缓一下猛烈的抽送，逼得他又从嘴裏跑出悦耳的求饶。

 

Draco单手紧紧抱着他，亲昵的蹭着他颈间，甚至怜爱地给予他无数的亲吻。喘息而呼出的热气直接洒在他皮肤上，他听见Draco在他耳边轻喘，因他的缘故造成男孩陷入慾海，无法自拔，仅能凭着本能在他体内奔驰。

 

从颧骨吻到下颚，下颚吻到脸颊，再从脸颊一路吻到嘴唇，与他索取嘴对嘴的亲吻。Harry勉强撑起上身回应Draco的亲吻，男孩散乱的金发，软软地蹭着他脸，有些搔痒。

 

Harry眯起眼继续回应对方的索吻，他们并不着急深入彼此口腔，只是像需要氧气般，急需与对方的嘴唇相互摩挲而已。

 

这场缠绵的性事，他不知道会进行到何时结束，但他唯一清楚的就是他现在还不想结束。

 

 

一下、两下、三下，Draco轻拥他，不厌其烦的吻着他黑发，额尖，眼帘，鼻尖。Harry很想翻白眼，但太疲倦了，根本连睁眼都懒得睁。

 

他试图无视男孩的小动作，继续保持闭眼的状态。他天真以为这样就可以入睡，凭着疲累成这样的优势，谁知就是偏要跟他作对，Draco吻得他浑身发痒，根本难以安眠。

 

“给不给睡啊？你要亲到什么时候？我很睏。”

 

Draco把他抱更紧，”再一下，让我多亲点……”

 

又不是以后亲不到，干什么一直亲呢？打扰我睡觉。Harry气愤的心想。

 

但想一想难得能看见Draco不为人知的一面，实在稀奇，并且同时有种骄傲感，因为只有他能获得男孩这般待遇。当这么一想他就消气了，扭了扭身子，往Draco怀里缩，伸手回抱住对方。

 

“晚安，Draco。”

 

他贴在男孩的胸膛上，听见来自左胸传来的震动与怦怦的跳动声，他勾起微笑，蹭了蹭对方。随即Draco摸上他的后脑勺，把手指插入蓬松的发丝中，轻轻地揉了又揉。

 

许久才道出：”晚安，Harry。

 

 

 

—

 

彩蛋一

 

我的好兄弟Harry。

 

又被那讨人厌的Malfoy找碴了。

 

冤家路窄，这句话太对了。他们两人起初对骂着，现在互扯着领子，几乎快要扭打成一块。

 

我觉得我应该要上前去支援兄弟打赢这场战争。

 

没错，我不能怂！

 

但我根本没有想到就在我快接近他们的时候，目睹了惊悚的一幕。

 

他们亲在一起。

 

梅林的内裤！我敢发誓我看到Malfoy把舌头伸进我兄弟的嘴里了！而且还有噗啾噗啾的声音！

 

画面太惊恐，声音太惊吓，双层夹击。

 

我最后不争气地当场晕倒了。

 

—

 

彩蛋二

 

最近Malfoy行为举止很奇怪。

 

经常晚归，脾气又飘忽不定，一下暴躁一下欢快。

 

那天Malfoy当众亲了Potter成为了头条。

 

并且传言他们早已经交往了。

 

我本就不是特别在意这种谣言，大多都是玩笑。

 

但这一切都在那晚，半夜三更，我隐约听见嘎吱嘎吱的声响，不知来自哪里。

 

我懊恼的用枕头盖住耳朵想隔绝那吵人声响，但没想到接下来听到的是，软濡的呻吟。

 

噢、这可不对劲了，我寝室怎么会有这声音？

 

所以我坐起身，环顾寝室，眼尖发现Malfoy的床帘拉得很紧实，而声音就是从那传来。

 

我静下来想再确认，但等了许久都没再有声。最后我当作自己幻听，重新躺回去睡了。

 

但真正吓人现在才来，隔天我醒来发现Malfoy的床帘拉开了，然后躺在那张床上的有两个人！两个！没错，我没瞎谢谢。

 

我吃了豹子胆，走近瞧。一个黑发一个金发，不用想金发肯定是Malfoy，那么黑发是哪学院哪位幸运的姑娘。

 

看见床头柜上的原框眼镜，嗯，这姑娘有近视。再看看头发，嗯，这姑娘是短发。最后看到右额上的闪电疤痕，嗯，这好象不是姑娘。

 

梅林的胡子！这是Harry Potter！

 

我还在讶异的时候，看见Malfoy醒了。他用那双死寂的灰眸冷冷地看着我，同时抱紧那个Potter。

 

好，别误会，我对他真没兴趣，你喜欢你自己享用就好，我走了不用送。

 

所以我逃跑似的出了寝室，只差连滚带爬。

 

原来那谣言是真的。我的三观好象不正常了。


End file.
